1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation-recording type system and method for a display data channel (DDC) monitor. More specifically, the present invention relates to an operation-recording type system for a DDC monitor and a related method, in which externally inputted signals and the corresponding microcomputer operations are recorded in a storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in order to provide more convenient computer environments to users, a plug and play method has been introduced into computer systems.
The term xe2x80x9cplug and playxe2x80x9d is intended to suggest that, when installing a board or peripheral equipment, once the cable is plugged in and power is supplied, then the computer automatically forms a user environment so that the installed board or the peripheral equipment can be directly used, thereby satisfying an optimum condition.
In this connection, existing general computers simply receive signals and display them, whereas the plug and play monitor makes it possible to exchange information with the computer. That is, in the latter regard, the monitor should be able to provide information on the optimum usable modes and on various adjustment statuses to the computer.
Accordingly, if the monitor to which the plug and play method is applied is connected through a cable to a computer, and if the monitor is activated, then the computer automatically selects the optimum usable mode, and provides an optimally adjusted picture to the user.
If the plug and play method is applied to the monitor in this manner, the monitor has to store its own information, and a protocol has to be present for transmitting the information to the computer.
Therefore, the Video Electronic Standards Association (VESA), which is a non-profit corporation and which has been incorporated by the computer and peripheral equipment industries of the United States, has prepared a standard for the DDC transmission method for use on the plug and play monitor.
In the latter regard, the DDC transmission method defines the communication channel between the computer and the monitor. That is, it is a protocol for transmitting monitor information to the computer, or for modifying the monitor information by using a keyboard or mouse.
Normally, the existing monitor is limited to displaying the unilateral signals of the video card. However, by using the DDC, the monitor can communicate with the computer as to the display and the information capability. Furthermore, unified communications between the computer, the monitor, the keyboard and the mouse are made possible. In such a monitor in which the DDC method is applied, when peripheral equipment is procured, it can be immediately used, even without a manual and without going through a display resolution setting procedure, thereby ensuring convenience.
In the DDC monitor, there are a unilateral transmission method and a bilateral transmission method. In the unilateral transmission method, the monitor information is furnished to the computer. In the bilateral transmission method, not only is the monitor information furnished to the computer, but also the computer can furnish information to the monitor.
For example, xe2x80x9cDDC1xe2x80x9d is the most elementary communication method, and is a unilateral transmission method in which the monitor information can only be furnished to the computer. In this method, however, the computer cannot control the information transmission.
If this monitor is connected to the computer and if power is supplied to the monitor, the monitor furnishes the information to the computer. Then the computer furnishes the optimum signals, so that the monitor can provide a display suitable to the fished information.
xe2x80x9cDDC2Bxe2x80x9d is a bilateral transmission method in which bilateral communications between the monitor and the computer are possible. This is based on an I2C protocol.
xe2x80x9cDDC2ABxe2x80x9d is a complete bilateral transmission method in which the information exchange between the monitor and the computer can be arbitrarily carried out. In this method, an access bus which makes it possible to modify the monitor information is used. Therefore, in the DDC2AB monitor, the conventional peripheral equipment, the keyboard and the mouse can be directly connected.
An operation abnormality of the monitor occurs upon inputting abnormal video signals or upon key-inputting by the user. Even if an operational abnormality of the monitor occurs, it is not easy for the user to find the cause of the abnormality.
That is, when certain video signals are inputted into the DDC monitor, or when the user has pushed a certain key, if a malfunction of the microcomputer is to be confirmed, then one of the following actions has to be carried out. That is, the user has to press the adjustment key many times, or turning on and off of the power has to be repeated, or an oscilloscope has to be used to test many points on the circuit board. These are very troublesome tasks.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an operation-recording type system and method for use in a DDC monitor, in which externally inputted signals and corresponding microcomputer operations are recorded in a storage device.
In achieving the above object, the method according to the present invention includes the steps of: recording information of externally inputted signals into a storage device upon receiving the externally inputted signals; carrying out an operation corresponding to the externally inputted signals; and recording the operation corresponding to the externally inputted signals in the storage device.
In this manner, the externally inputted signals (inputted into the monitor) and the operation of the microcomputer based on the externally inputted signals are recorded in a storage device. Therefore, if an abnormality occurs in the monitor, the cause of the abnormality can be easily determined, thereby making it easy to correct errors.